kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Axe
Hunt is Kamen Rider Axe and is assigned by Master Eubulon to go with Kit to investigate and reported back to him. As they arrived to Japan, he sensed something amiss and went to an abandoned warehouse and he and Kit fought a Stray Devil. They were able to defeat with ease until they met Rias and her Peerage, who offered him and Kit to join them. But, they refused and hates it when she saw the Advent Deck as the Sacred Gear and was able to defeat Kiba, a Knight that can overwhelm the enemy, and they were able to escape. Personality: He prefers to fight alone and making him adopt a cold and aloof lone wolf style. Despite his lone wolf style, he'll allow his friends to fight with him only if the situation calls it. He's quite cold and merciless to his enemies, he'll vented them without a second thought. Despite his cold and gruff attitude, he's actually nice and caring to others like his brother, Chase and Xenovia and holds respect to women, seeing them as warriors. He also hates arrogant people, believing that they're stronger and always at the top and can take anything they want. Relationships: Kit: Has a rocky start when they first met, now they're working together to fight off the supernatural threats despite he always says that he likes to work alone. Cameron: Works well with him and sees him as a brother-in-arms and comrade and friend. Ian: He agrees that hard work and training pays off. Chance: He is often annoyed with his jokes about his lone wolf style and his trigger-happy personality, but nevertheless, they work together well. Chase: Cares for his brother and they work together well. Quinn: Both takes their job as Kamen Riders serious. Nolan: Second mentor to him. Eubulon: Sees him as a father-figure and respects him. Xenovia: He respects her and sees that she can take care of herself. She reminds him of what he looks like back then, wishing to fight in the frontlines to protect people, though he prefers to fight for no one, but to fight for his home, Ventara. As time went on, he begin to have feelings for her, but is unsure on how to express his feelings for her. What he hates about her, is that Xenovia demands to have a child with him and keeps telling her that it's too early to have a child, considering that they're still in school. Issei Hyoudou: When they first met, he hates him due to his perverted nature and his bad choices and saying that life is hard, so hard that he couldn't suck or touch a woman's chest, he snapped at him, saying that women aren't toys for his sexual desires and that they're people and say that he's never going to be a man if he keeps this perverted attitude up. He also has this incontrollable urge to send him to the Advent Void. Rias Gremory: He also hates her, when she offers him and Hunt to be her servants, thinking that it strips of their freedom and underestimating him and the Riders and not taking them seriously. He sees her leadership skills is lacking and sees her as a coward. Seeing that she is spoiled, too spoiled for her own good and is too arrogant to see the big picture. Freed Sellzen: He sees him as scum, killing many innocent people and claiming that he's doing it for God and tries to rape Xenovia and wanted to vented him as punishment for murder and attempted rape.